


Ivan isn't good at handling rejection

by iLoveHalloweenBabe (Jupiter_Chicken)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, What Is Wrong With ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Chicken/pseuds/iLoveHalloweenBabe
Summary: Alfred (America)decides to end things with Ivan (Russia) and Ivan doesn't take it too well.TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide, revenge beating, what the heck is wrong with me, lots of cursing, self harm aand MAJOR, I REPEAT, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH





	Ivan isn't good at handling rejection

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally wrote this 17-04-01 so...
> 
> I don't know what conpelled me to write it but i did... Lots of spelling errors.
> 
> Again:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide, Brutal beating, what is wrong with me, strong cursing, self harm AND MAJOR I REPEAT MAJOR CHARATER DEATH

"Hey Alfred." Ivan greeted as he sat at the small round table across from the blonde. "Hello Ivan." Alfred replied, the normally playful tone covered with seriousness. "What is it my sunflower?" Ivan asked, smiling at the American. Alfred cleared his throat then mumbled something. Ivan rasied an eyebrow, "I cannot hear you. Speak up." Ivan said leaning against the table. "I think we should break up." Afred said finally, looking away from Ivan, focusing on the colorfully painted cashier desk. Ivan's whole world stopped. "W-What?" Ivan asked in complete shock, his body started to tremble. He started to feel dizzy and nauseous. "Y-You heard me. We're over." Alfred said, looking at Ivan skiddishly. "W-Why? Did i do something wrong?" Ivan whispered, trying to hold back the tears that quickly rushed to his eyes. "N-No...I-Its me...I found someone else..Im sorry." Alfred said as he stood and moved to walk away. Ivan grabbed his arm, the tears escaping his eyes and running hotly down his face, "PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ivan sobbed, pulling on the American's bomber jacket. Alfred ripped his jacket out of the Russian's grasp and ran out. Ivan fell out of his chair and sat on the floor, in a daze. Slowly he stood up and numbly walked to the door. Ivan walked down the street with his face down, occasionally bumping into someone and mumbling an apology. Ivan sighed then whimpered and furiously wipped his eyes wuth his sleeze. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, the same someone who stole his precious sunflower. "Urgh! Watch out you bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled, shoving Ivan. Ivan looked down at Arthur and something snapped inside of him. Ivan's body acted on its own as he picked up the Brit by the collar and slammed him against the brick wall of a building. It was late afternoon so the streets were nearly empty. Ivan started beating the shit out of Arthur, enjoying every shriek for help and scream Arthur made. Once he was finished with his work, he dropped him on the ground and walked away, wiping his bloodied hands on his trenchcoat. He smirked and walked to his house. Arthur laid on the sidewalk a bloody and crying mess. He didn't know why the bloody hell the Russian got so angry at him. He was feeling pretty actually happy that day too. Francis had finally proposed to him, and they were planning their wedding. There was no way Francis would marry him now, he was a wreck. Arthur curled into a ball and started sobbing quietly. Suddenly, a car pulled up and Arthur heard the most heavenly voice he'd ever known, "Oh dear god! Angelette!" Francis screamed, running to Arthur and gently picking him up. Sadly, the only thing Arthur could reply was a choked sob. "Oh my god! Hospital! Now!" Francis cried, half hysterical, gently laying Arthur in the backseat of his car. Matthew was in the front passenger seat, obviously coming back from a hockey game because he had all his gear on still. "Arthur!" Matthew cried, spinning around in his seat to stare at the injured Brit. Francis shut the back door and literally ran to the drivers side and punched the gas to the hospital, calling Alfred on the way. "Someone beat the shit out of Arthur." Francis said as soon as the American amswered. "What?! Who?!" Alfred screamed, dropping what he was doing, which was some paperwork for Michelle Obama. "I dont fucking know, but who ever it is is gunna get a hockey stick up their ass!" Matthew chimed into the phone, and Francis snickered. Suddenly, a wave of realization went over Alfred and he groaned loudly, "I have to go France. I'll meet you at the hospital." Alfred said and hung up. He quickly dialed another number and waited in anticipation for the person to pick up. Ivan's phone rang loudly on his bedside table but he ignored it. He slowly drug the long knife over his arm a fifth time, then sixth, then seventh, then eighth, untill the only think you could see of his arm was a giant blood bath basically. Ivan snorted and grinned, satisfied with his work. Suddenly, there was a knock on his front door. Ivan sighed and grabbed a towel, wiping off his arm then sliding on his trenchcoat and walkong to the door. He lookd through the peephole to see an angry looking American standing there bouncing on one foot. Ivan snorted again and locked the door then went to walk away. Suddenly, the ground came up to meet his face and everything around him went black. "Finally..." He muttered and smirked. Alfred waited impatiently, going as far as trying to peek into the Russian's windows. Suddenly, there was a large thud from inside that kind of scared Alfred. Alfred pounded on the door loudly, "Ivan! Open the door! I know you beat up Arthur so just open up! I know you're in there!" Alfred yelled, then backed up a few feet and kicked down the door, which he instantly regretted. He saw Ivan laying on the floor, face down, in a pool of red. Alfred shrieked and took out his phone then called 911. An ambulance came and took the passed out and bleeding Russian to the emergency room. Alfred went with him, because he could also see Arthur when they got there. He sighed and leaned against the ambulance wall. "Why would Ivan...I don't want to think about it." Alfred mumbled, then shook his head. He sighed again. "Sir. Does this man have a record of attempted suicides and self harm?" A paramedic asked Alfred, finally stopping Ivan's bleeding. "I-I don't know...I only dated him for a few days.." Alfred stuttered, suddendly feeling guilt course through him. The paramedic groaned to themself and foucused on Ivan's various medical screens. Alfred sighed a thrid time. Alfred walked down the perfectly white hospital hallways, occasionally moving aside for patients or doctors with stretchers. He walked intuo room 412, the room Arthur was in. Arthur was laying in the bed, bandaged up perfectly and connected to dozens of wires and tubes. Francis was sitting in a metal chair beside Arthur's bed, holding his hand. Matthew was slumped over in another chair, obviously asleep. Alfred tiptoed beside Francis and sat a hand on his shoulder. Francis looked up, silent tears streaming down his face. Alfred pulled up a chair and sat next to Francis. "I think i know who did this." Alfred said in a weak voice, almost crying himself. "I know...Ivan proably...But why! Francis sobbed, laying his head on the bed beside Arthur's hips. "He may have been upset...because i broke up with him...so he took it out on Arthur.." Alfred explained, holding his head in his hands. "But mon cher, i thought you loved Ivan." Francis asked in shock, looking at Alfred confused. "I-I do...But Kiku asked me out.." Alfred explained, shifting in his seat, "Its not that i don't love Ivan! Its just...I love Kiku more, and Yao fell in love with Ivan first..." Francis sighed deeply, "But mon cher, how did you know Ivan loves Yao anyway? For all you know you could be the only one that Ivan loves. Kiku could get back with Yao or anyone he wants." Francis complained. Alfred stood up suddenly and sighed. "Ill be back. Call me when Arthur is awake." Just as Alfred said that, a loud alarm blared through the hospital. Alfred jolted and then bolted out the door. Matthew woke up and screamed. Ivan stood ontop of the hospial roof's ledge, looking down at all of the busy looking people and cars in the street. He was really going to miss New York. Just as he was about to step off the ledge and end everything, he heard a heavenly voice behind him. "Ivan! Don't jump!" Alfred cried, knowing he may try something like that. "Why not Alfred? I have nothing to live for." Ivan explained, not taking his eyes off the street. There were the sounds of police cars in the distance. "Please Ivan! We-We can talk this over!" Alfred begged, putting out his arms. "No. No can do Alfred. I don't want to be late. I love you sunflower" Ivan said and started leaning over the edge. "No Ivan no!" Alfred screamed and went to grab Ivan, but it was too late. Ivan slipped over the edge and he was falling. Alfred jumped off after him. "You crazy American bastard!" Ivan screamed, feeling Alfred wrap his arms around him. "I love you too Ivan...I love you too.." Alfred sobbed as they hit the cement. They both were killed instantly, wrapped in eachothers loving arms tightly.


End file.
